


Prueba

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Santa Claus Exists!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Una mañana, Kirihara llegó anunciado que había conseguido la prueba de que Santa existía.





	Prueba

—Tengo la prueba.

La afirmación de Kirihara al entrar a los vestidores hizo que los tres que estaban ahí cambiándose alzases su cabeza y lo mirasen con sorpresa, pero la atención puesta en él no duró más que unos pocos segundos.

—Apúrense todos —dijo Sanada, ignorando a Kirihara y apartándolo para salir y dirigirse a las canchas, aparentemente de mal humor.

—La paciencia de Genichirou es veinte por ciento menor que de costumbre —pronunció Yanagi, dirigiéndose a Kirihara—. Es mejor que le hagas caso.

—¡Pero esto es importante! —intervino Kirihara, cruzando sus brazos y permaneciendo en su lugar, sin parecer tener ninguna intención de apresurarse para cambiarse—. Niou-senpai y Marui-senpai estaban diciendo que Santa no existe...

Una corta risa interrumpió a Kirihara y Yagyuu fingió toser.

—Lo lamento, Kirihara-kun —dijo y Kirihara entrecerró sus ojos, antes de volver a poner su atención en Yanagi y continuar.

—Pero encontré la prueba de que sí existe. Y tengo que decírselos.

—Ellos ya están en las canchas —ofreció Yanagi, pero antes de que Kirihara corriese en dirección a estas sin siquiera cambiarse, cosa que sin duda le traería un duro castigo, preguntó—. Dices que encontraste una prueba, pero ¿a qué te refieres?

Kirihara sonrió de inmediato, acercándose a su casillero como si recordase lo que tenía que hacer antes de ir en busca de Niou y Marui.

—Jeje, ¿no lo sabes? —dijo y permaneció en silencio durante el menos de un minuto que le tomó cambiarse.

Yanagi esperó pacientemente y Yagyuu se concentró en atar cuidadosamente sus zapatos, como si quisiese quedarse a escuchar la respuesta.

—Akaya... —insistió Yanagi cuando Kirihara tomó su raqueta y pareció dispuesto a irse.

La sonrisa que no había desaparecido del rostro de Kirihara se agrandó más.

—Lo dicen —anunció solemnemente— en Yahoo respuestas.

Que Kirihara saliese corriendo en ese momento le impidió escuchar la nueva risa mal disimulada del llamado caballero, además de ver a Yanagi abrir sus ojos, impresionado —en el peor sentido de la palabra— al escuchar tal cosa.


End file.
